


tHe p0Etry PeRf0rmaNce

by tinybox



Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [28]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Memory Alteration, Reality Bending, Self-Doubt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox
Summary: Monika has a surprise announcement for everyone at the end of the meeting.Three out of four members aren't happy with what she has to say.
Series: unreality_strikes_back.exe [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047
Kudos: 4





	tHe p0Etry PeRf0rmaNce

***Load**

***You have unlocked ~~a~~ two special poems.**

***Would you like to read them?**

***Yes *No**

_**A Dream** _

_I was staying over at a friends place. There were four of us._

_I drifted off to sleep while everyone was talking and watching TV._

_In my dreams, I was still at my friend's house._

_The only difference was that there were nails sticking out of the walls everywhere._

_And there was also someone I didn't recognize._

_The person I didn't know told a joke, and everyone laughed._

_I woke up to the sound of everyone laughing at something that happened on the TV._

_So the laughing was not part of the dream. It was the noise that woke me up._

_I wonder who that person was, and how they knew to tell a joke at that moment._

_**Sometimes** _

_A thought occurs to me late at night._

_You want to live forever just snacking_

_On cookies and candy. to be honest, this_

_Really would be a nice way to live._

_I wish you were real, so i could share my snacks with you._

***Load**

"Okay everyone!" Monika calls from the front of the classroom. "We have something we need to go over today, so if everyone could come sit at the front of the room..."

"Is this about the festival?" Natsuki grumpily asks.

"Well, sort of," Monika says with a cheerful smile.

"Ugh," Natsuki groans. "Do we really have to do something for the festival? It's not like we can put anything good together in just a few days. We'll just embarrass ourselves instead of getting any new members."

"That's a concern of mine as well," Yuri pipes up, tapping her fingers together in what I assume is nervousness. "I don't really do well with last minute preparations..."

"Don't worry so much! We're going to keep it simple, okay? I know everyone's been a little more...lively...ever since Kaito joined, and we've started with some club activities. But this isn't the time for us to become complacent. We still only have four members...and the festival is our only real chance to find more, you know?"

"What's great about getting new members anyway?" Natsuki huffs. "We already have enough to be considered an official club. More members would just mean everything gets noisier and more difficult to manage."

"I don't know about that," I comment. "Given the people who've joined so far, I think any new members would appreciate a place to read in peace and quiet."

"Natsuki...Kaito...I don't think you're looking at it the right way at all. The Literature Club isn't just about reading, it's about sharing your passion with others. I want to inspire our classmates to find the same feelings that brought you guys here in the first place. The Literature Club should be a place where people can express themselves like they can't do anywhere else. I want this to be an intimate space that makes a person feel like they never want to leave." 

Monika grins. "I know you feel that way, too. I know we all do! So that's why we should put something together for the festival...even if it's something small! Right, Kaito?"

Before I can say anything. Natsuki lets out a deep groan. "Oh, come on! You can't take advantage of Kaito to agree with you just because he doesn't know how to say no to anything."

"H-Hey," I stutter, "that's not-"

"Look Monika," Natsuki interrupts, "do you really think any of us here joined the club with other people in mind? Yuri never even talked until Kaito joined. As for me, I just like it better here than I do at home. And Kaito isn't even passionate about literature in the first place. And that's everyone."

I try to say something, but Natsuki talks over me. "Sorry, but you're the only one who's so interested in finding new members. The rest of us are fine like this. I know you're President and all, but you really should consider our opinions for once."

Monika opens and closes her mouth several times, clearly taken aback by Natsuki's words. 

"That's...not true at all," Monika says quietly. "I'm sure Yuri and Kaito want to get more members, too...right?"

Yuri is silent.

I scramble to get my thoughts in order.

Monika lets out a dejected sigh. "No...Natsuki's right, isn't she? This club...it's nothing more than a place for a few people to hang out. Why did I think everyone saw it the same way as I did?"

"Why can't it be both?" I question. "This could be a place where members can hang out and read in relative peace and quiet as well as a place for people to talk about literature. Besides, isn't the experience of reading with other people different from reading alone?" 

Natsuki rolls her eyes. "Like I said earlier, the only reason Kaito's agreeing with you is because he can't say no to anyone."

"That's not-"

"Kaito, why did you even join this club?" Monika quietly asks. "What were you hoping to get out of it? In fact...if I remember, you weren't even given a chance not to join."

Dejectedly, Monika sits down and stares at her desk. "What's the point of all this, anyway? What if starting this club was a mistake?"

"Now you've done it, Natsuki..." Yuri snaps. 

"What, me? I just spoke my mind...is it a crime to be honest?"

"It's not about being honest, it's about word choice," Yuri sniffs. "Besides, you have no right to speak for everyone in the club like that..."

"You don't understand at all!" Natsuki shouts, her hands curling into tight fists. Just as quickly, though, all her anger deflates. "I just...I just want a place that feels nice to hang out with a few friends. Is there a problem with the club being that for me? There aren't...there aren't many other places like that for me...and now Monika wants to take it away from me!"

"...I don't think she's taking anything away," I defend Monika. "But...your feelings are valid as well-"

"Whatever," Natsuki scoffs. "It won't be the same with the direction she wants to take it. If I wanted that, then I could have joined any other stupid club. But this one...I mean...at least for a little bit of time...things were nice."

With a defeated look, Natsuki begins packing up her things. "I'm going home," she announces. "I feel like...I don't belong here right now."

"Natsuki..." Yuri whispers.

But Natsuki just ignores Yuri, and walks out of the classroom. 

"...This is bad," Yuri whimpers. "I don't know what to do..."

_Neither do I._

"Well, do you have an opinion on the festival?" I ask. 

"I-I don't know," Yuri stutters. "I'm kind of indifferent, I guess... ~~ **WHO CARES ABOUT THE OBNOXIOUS BRAT?"**~~

 ~~all i can see is yuri's face glitching and distorting~~ ~~what the fuck what the fuck everything around her is dark and yuri's voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard a song played in reverse looping over and over again in my head~~ ~~in my head in my head in my head it won't stop it won't stop god it won't stop it keep going and skipping and reversing like a broken cd and i can't put my hands over my ears because i'm not real and i don't have hands or ears to~~

"I mean, I like how nice and quiet the club is right now..." Yuri admits. "And I'm just...happy with you here. But still!" Yuri straightens her shoulders. "I'm the Vice President, and it's not right for me to ignore my responsibilities like that... ~~ **NOBODY WOULD CRY IF SHE KILLED HERSELF**~~

 ~~all i can see is yuri's face glitching and distorting~~ ~~what the fuck what the fuck everything around her is dark and yuri's voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard and HER EYE IS BLEEDING it's spewing blood like a small fountain from her pupil and~~

"I should do my best to consider everyone's perspective and make the decision that's right for the club. But what about you, Kaito? What do you want to get out of this club?"

"...Honestly, I don't know what direction I want the club to take. I just want everyone to be happy, and I want this to be a space where everyone feels safe. I don't think it's about how many members, but the quality of each member. That's what will end up making the Literature Club a special place."

"I see," Yuri murmurs. "I really agree with you. Each member contributes their own qualities in a special way. With each change in members, the identity of the club as a whole will change as well."

~~is that blood is that blood dripping out of yuri's eye?!~~

"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing," Yuri comments. "Stepping out of your comfort zone once in a while...so if you would like to help Monika with the festival, then I'm on your side as well."

_Oh god don't say that Yuri that's way too much pressure!_

_I'm not important enough to make that kind of choice!_

"Alright," I agree. "But we should probably talk to Natsuki first before we make any firm decisions. She's an important member as well, and her feelings need to be considered as well."

Yuri nods.

Monika stands up and walks over to us. "Hey, Yuri..."

"Eh?"

"Um, I know things were a little awkward yesterday...but I feel like you deserve to know that you're a wonderful vice president. And also, a wonderful friend."

"M-Monika..." Yuri stutters. 

"I want to do everything I can to make this the best club ever," Monika declares. "Okay?"

"...Me too," Yuri agrees. 

I nod.

"Yeah...let's all go home for today," Monika sighs. "We'll talk about the festival tomorrow." 

"Okay," Yuri says with a small smile. "I look forward to it."

Turning to me, Yuri asks, "Shall we go, Kaito?"

"Actually, please don't take this the wrong way," Monika sheepishly says, "but I need to talk with Kaito for a little bit before we leave. Just to see what he thinks of his time here and all that. It's important to me, as President."

Yuri looks a little troubled, but she doesn't protest.

"Okay," Yuri agrees. "I trust your judgement, Monika. In that case, I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!" Monika says cheerfully, waving as Yuri exits the classroom.

"Phew..." Monika breathes. "Things have been a bit hectic lately, haven't they?"

_That's putting it mildly._

"Kaito, I just wanted to make sure you're enjoying your time at this club. I would really hate to see you unhappy. I feel kind of like I'm responsible for that, as President."

I try and speak up, but all my words are caught in my throat. 

"I really do care about you...you know?"

_Is it just me, or is getting a little darker in here?_

_Darker, and...fuzzier._

"I don't like seeing the other girls give you a hard time. With how mean Natsuki is and everything...and Yuri being a little bit, you know."

Monika giggles a little.

_She shouldn't be talking about Natsuki and Yuri like this...but I'm more concerned right now with how fuzzy everything is around Monika._

_Am I going blind?!_

A faint static noise is building up inside my head.

"Sometimes it feels like you and I are the only real people here."

The static is growing louder.

"You know what I mean?" Monika asks.

At this point, I can hardly hear her over the roaring of static in my ears. 

"But it's weird, because in all the time you've been here, we've hardly gotten to spend any time together. Ah...I mean...I guess it's technically only been a couple days...sorry, I didn't mean to say anything weird! There are just some things I'm hoping to talk about with you...things I know only you could understand. So, that's why-"

The world around me is fading into darkness.

"Wait, not yet! No! Stop it!" Monika cries out as I fall into the abyss.

***Save**


End file.
